


l’amour

by rnadoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: The need to be happy was always fulfilled when Daichi and Suga were with one another.





	l’amour

**Author's Note:**

> oooooof this is super super short, I know!! this is my first fanfic after officially being caught up with haikyuu (the anime, I mean. ik, it's sad it took me this long. I'm a lazy little shit HAHA)!! hope u like even though it's short, thanks for reading! ♡

"Aren't you afraid?"  
  
Suga scooted a bit closer to Daichi, quirking his eyebrow up. "Afraid? Of the storm?" A crack of lightning then flashed, thunder boomed. Daichi flinched a bit, scrunching his eyes. "Yes," he mumbled quietly, "the storm." He pulled their blanket up over his mouth, pouting.  
  
Suga pursed his lips. "Why didn't you ever tell me you didn't like storms?" Daichi frowned, sighing quietly. "'Cause it's embarrassing, of course." Suga smiled, closing the space between the two by throwing an arm over his waist. "I don't know if it's that embarrassing, but it's pretty endearing." Daichi groaned while laughing.  
  
"How sweet can you possibly get?" Suga buried his face into Daichi's hair, smiling wide. "Sweet as Suga." Daichi proceeded to punch him in the arm before declaring he was going to sleep.


End file.
